Masks
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Draco's thoughts on the act he puts on. ONESHOT. MY OPINION ON DRACO'S THOUGHTS.


**This is a rewrite, with more detail...**

* * *

**Masks**

Everyone knows the feeling of being second best. Everyone knows how hard it is to fit in to a mold someone else made for you. They all know how it can destroy a person in mere seconds. So why, do they still make others feel this way?

In everyone's eyes I am just the shadow of my father. The shadow of a man who's evil knows no bounds. Do I want to be?

No.

Am I stuck here?

Yes.

Others get the crazy idea that I'm just like him. Some go as far as calling me heartless, but that's not true. No one sees behind my mask.

I put up a fascade of being happy, and at the same time...mean. I have to, what would everyone say if they knew that the son of Lucius Malfoy was kind?

I'll tell you. They would shun me; I would end up lost and alone in a sea of faces that don't really see you for you. I, Draco Malfoy, would be an outcast.

I wouldn't handle it well; I need to fit in somewhere. All I keep secret would be revealed. I can never let that happen! This is my burden, one I never chose or wanted to carry. The burden of living a lie all my life.

Potter would know that I'm jealous of all he has. Granger would know that I would do anything to be smart like her. Weasley? Well...he'd know that I don't mean the things I say about his family. In actuality, I'd give anything to belong with them. They are so free of burdens and the pain of being someone they're not.

The worst part is that…I like Granger. It's hard to admit, but I do. She's pretty, smart, and funny. But my parents would never approve. That's why I can't tell her how I feel, and why I have to act like I can't stand her. Why does blood matter so much? Is our wizarding society so corrupt that we can't look past things that a person can't help? She must hate me, and I don't blame her. I've called her that awful name so many times. Mudblood.

Whenever anyone sees me it's not Draco that they are seeing, it's Lucius's son. Labeling is a horrible thing many of us have to endure. It's worse for me because my father has such a horrible reputation. As a former Death Eater, many only see a traitor. You'd think anyone would hate the people who say such things about a father, but I don't…because I agree.

How could someone willingly support evil and still expect people to love him? It's bad enough for him to have been on the side of evil, but why did I have to inherit the hate?

It makes me so mad that people are so blind to who a person truly is. If the world didn't rely on labels and masks then we would all be better off. Peace instead of wars would occur in the wizarding world. Muggles would be less aware of our hidden community.

I know I never can, my destiny is carved in stone. I must stand in the shadow of my father. Someday, when I'm strong enough, I will leave it behind with the mask. I will show everyone that I am nothing like the person they seem to think that I am. I hope that someone accepts me, and I hope that my parents do not shun me.

My other hope is that I don't get sympathy. It really bothers me when people carry on and on about 'what a sad life you have' blah, blah, blah! It's fake and makes me feel like I'm caged in, trapped in someone's pity.

Masks can hurt a person, or they can protect them. Sometimes it's good that no one can see who lies behind the mask. Other times...you wish they could.

Everyday I walk by a crowd of faces. Do they bare burdens, do they hide behind masks? Is anyone else living the same kind of life as me.

Could someone as seemingly kind and oblivious to others taunts like Luna Lovegood hide the pain she suffers each day? Could Ron Weasley be embarrassed by his family's money and act like it's no big deal to everyone, just to escape the taunts.

And it's not like I'm helping much. But what can I do, I am also stuck. How can I help make a difference without endangering my mask from slipping.

Maybe that's just it. Maybe the time has come to show who I truly am, finally step from the shadow and stop fearing the reactions. It's time to be me, and never see the mask again.

* * *

**...yep...**


End file.
